Confession
by Toonfanatic5
Summary: Lucy is ready to tell him about her feelings but will he accept it? AU. One shot. Natsu x Lucy x Gray


_**A/N: **_**Had this story on my computer for a while now and finally decided to finish it. Hope you like it :)**

**You guys know that I don't own Fairy Tail.**

She hastily stuffed her school clothing in her bag and closed the zip. She then stood in front of the large mirror, fussing over her appearance. Her beautiful, blonde hair was set free from the elastic band and was now flowing just below her shoulders. She poured some water on her hands to smooth down any stray strands. She then proceeded to pull out her makeup kit and started to outline the outside of her brown eyes with a black eyeliner pencil.

The door creaked open and the blonde's eyes darted nervously to see who it was.

"Lu-chan?" called the familiar voice of her best friend.

"Oh, Levy-chan. It's only you." Lucy smiled sweetly.

"Um, Lu-chan? Are you almost done? They want to go..."

The blonde smiled meekly before applying a bit of gloss to her lips. She then packed her makeup away and threw her bags over her shoulders.

"H-How do I look?" she asked nervously.

The bluenette beamed at her, "You look gorgeous as always."

"T-Thanks," the blonde said. She glanced at the door, dreading to walk through it. She wondered if she would even make it to the car, since her legs felt like jelly...

She felt a minute hand latch onto hers and was gently tugging her arm, pulling her towards the door. Her body moved automatically to where she was being lead.

"You're going to do just fine," Levy assured her as they walked through the hallways.

Lucy nodded but said nothing. They both remained silent as they continued walking through the school building. The only sound that could be heard was the click clacking of Lucy's heels.

As the exit drew nearer, Lucy began to panic. "Maybe this isn't a good idea. I mean, just give me a couple of days and I will get over it..."

Levy came to a halt and spun around to face her friend. Her grip tightened on the blonde's hand to ensure that she couldn't escape. "Lu-chan, you are going out there and do what you have to do!" she said furiously, "you have been depressed all week and it's time to get some closure. If you don't do it you'll always wonder what could have been."

"Alright, alright," said Lucy, throwing her free hand up in defeat, "I'm just...afraid."

"And that's understandable. But don't let fear get the best of you. You can do this."

Lucy gave a small nod before allowing herself to be tugged away once more.

They stepped out onto the concrete floor, a warm beam of sunlight blessing their skin. The sky was a brilliant blue and decorated with a few patches of white clouds. It was a truly magnificent day. Perhaps it was an omen.

Her eyes scanned the parking lot for a familiar white Hyundai Lante. She then spotted a dark haired teen, the notorious Gray Fullbuster, leaning against it and chatting to a bunch of grade eights. The young girls giggled and twirled their hair around their fingers. They batted their eyelashes flirtatiously as they spoke to elder pupil.

Lucy bared her teeth at them, "Stupid little girls," she hissed.

Levy gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Don't pay any attention to them Lu-chan. They are way out of their league. Look, Gray isn't even paying any attention to them."

The blonde knew this but she couldn't help but keep the small feelings of hate stirring in her heart whenever she laid eyes on those girls. Truthfully, she felt guilty and ashamed of those feelings since they were actually sweet children. But that's just it. They are _children. _They were new to the world of high school, still to discover the tough assignments and mountains of work awaiting them. They could still flitter away, thinking that the life was easy and work is for those who have no lives. Gray Fullbuster on the other hand, was in his final year of school. As was Lucy.

"Oi! Lucy!" called the raven head, frantically waving his hand.

The blonde snapped out of her daze and waved back. She and Levy then proceeded to walk towards him. With each step she took, she could feel the thumping against her massive chest and it took all the willpower she possessed to not run away.

"Hey everyone," she greeted with a small smile.

The girls smiled back and said hello.

Gray gave her a quick look over. "Trying to impress someone are we?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Something like that," she replied, averting her gaze to the ground.

He nodded then proceeded to the boot of his car. He opened it up and moved the piles of bags inside so that there was space. Lucy then slung her bag off her shoulders and stuffed it inside.

"I hope you don't mind but I'll drop you off last since you live near me. I first need to drop Natsu off first," he said.

Lucy shook her head, "No of course I don't mind," she smiled. _I was kind of hoping that would happen_, she added silently to herself.

"Speaking of which, where the hell is that idiot!" mumbled Gray, scanning the parking area.

It was at that moment a boy with pink hair came running towards them, a scowl painted on his face.

"Droopy eyes!" yelled the pink head, pouncing on Gray.

"Get off me, you squinty eye'd bastard!" moaned the raven head, pushing Natsu off of him.

"Natsu-san! Gray-san!" called out a timid voice. Lucy whipped her head back to see a bluenette galloping towards the car.

"Oh great. Here comes their puppy dog," said Lucy through gritted teeth.

Wendy Marvel was always known as the shy quiet girl who was never really accepted. She could never relate to anyone and was always talking about cats. Not to mention the fact that she was still immature and couldn't even listen to a dirty joke without blushing and covering her ears. She was always ridiculed for this and was labelled as an outcast. That is until Natsu and Gray accepted her in their little circle. Now she did nothing but follow them around like a lost soul.

"Natsu-san, you forgot your bag," grinned the girl, holding up a red backpack.

Natsu rose to his feet and took his bag.

"Thanks Wendy," he grinned back.

"Well now that we are all here," said Gray whilst dusting himself off and glaring at Natsu, "Let's get going."

"What's the rush?" asked Natsu.

"I want to go home, eat and take a nap," he grumbled.

"Fine fine." Natsu threw his bag into the boot and slammed it shut. "Bye Wendy!" he chirped, waving goodbye and climbing into the passenger seat.

"Goodbye Natsu-san! Gray-san!" the girl greeted.

Lucy rolled her eyes and bent down to hug her own tiny bluenette friend.

"Bye Levy-chan."

"Bye Lu-chan." she smiled sweetly. She then drew her lips near the blonde's ears and wished her good luck.

She smiled meekly and took a deep breath. She then clambered into the back seat. With a final wave goodbye, Gray shifted into first gear and drove off. The trio passed through a green metal gate where two security guards dressed in brown waved them off. They then drove onto the road, the sound of the tires whirring on the tar surface.

Lucy felt the butterflies flutter deep within her stomach. Her brown eyes traced his mop full of black hair. She felt like stretching out her fingers and stroking his head. She just wanted to touch him, hold him...to kiss him. She sighed inwardly, cursing herself for having these feelings.

The blonde woman cupped her chin in the palm of her hand and stared out of the window. The fleeting images of trees and cars wisping by put the blonde in a trance. She ignored the loud bickering of the boys in front and instead, allowed her mind to wander to the previous weekend, where she first became aware if her feelings...

**(Flashback)**

"I own this game!" smirked Lucy as she followed the dance steps flashing on the screen. The wii remote was sweaty in her hand but she gripped it tightly to ensure it wouldn't escape. Her eyes quickly flashed to her opponent's scores and a victorious grin spread across her face.

With one last jiggle and shake of the hips, the song ended and the image of a crown twirled above her name.

"Yes!" she cheered before plopping back onto the nearby couch.

Levy, who had been dancing alongside her, collapsed beside her. "That was a workout and a half," she panted, unclasping the safety strap of the remote and placing it on the table.

"Yeah. I can't dance anymore. I've got such a side cramp," moaned the blonde.

"Ah, but it's such a great party, huh?"

"Yeah, not bad for a non-alcoholic get together." Lucy panted.

They both giggled and turned their attention to the eighth graders who were battling it out on the next dance.

A loud giggle caused Lucy to shift her attention towards a happy Gray chatting away to a dark haired girl. She smiled sweetly at him and he replied with a toothy grin. Lucy frowned slightly and dug her nails deep into her leg. What was Gray doing with a girl like her. Why did it seem like he was flirting with her. Sure she had heard that the girl was a model but she wasn't all THAT great.

The blonde shook her head vigorously. Why was she thinking these thoughts? What did she care? Gray was just a good friend. She turned her head towards the television but could still spy on the two out of the corner of her eye. Gray sat on the arm of the single seated couch, alongside the girl. His arm curved around the head rest, just above the model's head. He grinned down at her chatting freely about what ever topic they were engrossed in.

Lucy dug her nails deeper into her leg. Levy placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Are you okay, Lu-chan?" her friend asked worriedly.

Lucy smiled back meekly. "Of course Levy-chan. I'm just worried that one of those girls is going to break my record," she lied.

Levy smiled politely but her eyes were suspicious. However Lucy dismissed it and simply excused herself to get some fresh air.

For the rest of the evening, Lucy was in a sour mood. She kept an eye on Gray and her eyes would shoot daggers at anyone who would talk to him. She knew she was being ridiculous and she would repeatedly scold herself for acting like a child. But each time a girl would smile and bat her eyelashes at him, Lucy had to restrain herself from clawing the cow's eyes out. After all, Gray was just a friend. A friend she would admittingly always have a soft spot for, but that was it.

Later that night when she was back at home and crawled into her bed, she figured that a good night's sleep would ease the turmoil of feelings that were stirring inside her. However, she couldn't fall asleep that evening. Images of Gray constantly flashed through her head and she tossed and turned. And when she finally fell asleep, it was time to get ready for school.

For the rest of the week, her mood had just worsened. She couldn't even face Gray, for she felt angry and betrayed for his reckless flirting, even though it wasn't his fault. She would avoid him at all cost. Her friend's tried to get her to talk about what was bothering her but Lucy refused to say anything.

Halfway through the week, she felt like she couldn't take another second at having to face Gray at school and she burst into tears during recess. Levy had comforted her and made sure Lucy had complete privacy. Eventually the blonde told her best friend everything and Levy replied that she had suspected everything from the start. It was all the bluenette's idea to confess to him in the first place and Lucy had to agree for it was eating her up from the inside. So she hatched up the simple plan of asking Gray for a ride home and confessing to him once they were outside her apartment.

"Bye Lucy!" chirped a happy voice, yanking the blonde from her thoughts. She peered at her pink headed friend who was grinning at her from the window. She smiled back and climbed out of the car. She then wrapped her arms around him in a friendly embrace and said goodbye.

"Good luck," he told her as they pulled away.

"W-what?" she asked nervously. Did he know that she was going to confess?

"Good luck. You know, for having to be alone in the car with a pervert like him," he smirked.

"Oi! Oi! I heard that you bastard! You should be grateful I even gave you a lift home!"

Natsu chuckled while digging into his pocket for his keys. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just don't do anything to Lucy and try to keep your clothes on."

The blonde felt the heat rush to her cheeks so she quickly climbed into the front seat and ducked her head. Gray, on the other hand, had climbed out the car and was dashing towards the pink headed teen at full force. But as he had reached him, Natsu had already entered into his house and shut the door in the raven hair's face. Natsu's laugh could be heard through the wooden object, which enraged Gray even more.

He kicked the door and shouted, "I'm going to kick your ass tomorrow, you bastard!"

"As if you could!" Natsu shouted back.

"What's that? Are you looking for a fight now?"

"Shut up. I'm hungry and I want to eat. Go take care of Lucy."

Gray scowled at the door and then begrudgingly turned back to the car. As he slid into his seat, he gripped onto the steering wheel tightly.

"Bastard," he growled softly, "Saying I would do indecent things to Lucy. I'm going to kick his ass tomorrow."

He reversed out of the Dragoneel's driveway and sped down the street.

As they reached the gate of the complex, Gray gave a friendly wave to the guard before racing down the road and taking corners fast.

_Please slow down_, Lucy begged him silently. The faster they drove, they sooner she would be home and then...

She dug her nails into her leg to try and calm herself down. She refused to lose her cool.

"S-so Gray. How's science going? I hear you guys are really struggling."

"Yeah well it's just one of those things. I got in trouble again though today, since we were working with dangerous chemicals and my shirt had mysteriously come off."

Lucy giggled. That's her Gray, the exhibitionist. "Ms. Charles must have thrown a fit."

"Tch, you don't know the half of it," he rolled his eyes. "And you? How are things your side?"

"Oh, you know. Busy. I'm busy with a big project where we have to plan a wedding," she blushed.

"Oh I can help you with that, if you want. My sister, Urtear, just recently got married so I can get you the information."

"That be great, thanks."

He nodded and just kept his attention on the road before him.

The rest of the journey was driven in a comfortable silence. Lucy chewed on her bottom lip. Her brown eyes scanned the familiar road. Two minutes until she was home. She could feel her stomach churn and she could feel the unwelcoming presence of sweat. She gritted her teeth in annoyance, cursing herself for not quickly spritzing a few drops of perfume while Gray had dashed out of the car to attack Natsu. What was Gray going to think of her once he caught whiff of her smell? The thought only made her anxious and caused her to sweat even more.

The car came to a complete halt. The blonde whipped her head to the side to see the familiar gate, coated in grey paint, in front of her apartment.

"Well, here we are." Her driver announced. He turned to her and gave a small smirk.

Her nerves were got the best of her and she turned her head away from her handsome friend. She clasped her hands tightly onto her lap so that he couldn't see them trembling. She stared at the dashboard in front of her and took a deep breath.

"Switch off the engine," she commanded, surprised by how sturdy her voice was.

She knew that Gray was confused even though she didn't have the courage to face him. He hesitated in following her command.

"Please," she whispered.

Still confused, Gray did as he was told and turned the key in the ignition. He then turned to her, waiting patiently for her to speak.

Lucy swallowed, her words stuck in her throat. She had acted out the entire scenario in her head and with multiple outcomes. The script so carefully composed and implanted in her head had now been erased. She felt an alarming attack of stage fright. But she knew she couldn't keep him waiting. The show must go on. But whether there was to be a sequel, was entirely up to him.

She gathered up any hint of courage she could muster and took yet another deep breath before she finally begun to speak, "It had been there for quite a while, I think, but it had only become obvious when you were speaking with that girl." She paused briefly and dug clenched her fists. Gray kept quiet, but his silence encouraged her to continue, "I felt jealous. She was beautiful, well I suppose she had to be if she is a model. It just hurt to see you so close ad I did try to ignore it. But it was I couldn't. This new feeling had haunted me this entire week. I hadn't been my cheery self and I realised I could only truly come to terms with it if I spoke about it to you." she turned her head and looked deep into those beautiful, onyx eyes and she felt her heart melt. "I…I guess what I'm trying to say is…you know." She quickly averted her gaze once more, feeling the stage fright take over her again. "Please don't make me say it," she whispered, a crimson blush colouring her cheeks.

Now it was his turn to take a deep breath. Both hands were clasped tightly on the top of the steering wheel. "I don't know what to say…" he said softly.

"_Say you like me," _she pleaded with him silently.

"Lucy, I…" he turned his head and stared at the blonde, taking in her appearance. The short black dress she put on, the heels, the make-up, the perfect hair, asking for ride home. She had put so much effort into this. He turned his head and gazed at the street ahead of him. "Lucy," he began again, a slight pink colouring his cheeks, "I…don't think I could be the one for you. I'm not the most sensitive guy and well I have thought of you more as a friend before but that was a long time ago."

"Oh," replied the blonde, stunned.

He quickly turned his attention back to her, "But you don't have to worry about that girl. There is nothing between us. We were just chatting is all."

"You don't have anything to explain anything to me," she said with a small smile, "I just needed to get everything off my chest and now I'm glad I did. Thanks for the ride."

"No problem, let me get your bags out the boot."

Lucy nodded and they both slowly climbed out the car. Gray unlocked the boot and the blonde quickly dug inside her bag for her keys and then swung it over her shoulder. She then hugged the raven haired boy, thanked him again and slowly walked to her home. She turned back and waved as she heard the engine start and the sound of the tar, crackling under the tyres. As the white vehicle disappeared from her sight, her figure slumped and she placed a hand on her heart. She let out a long breath she didn't even know she was holding. The small smile was still plastered on her face. She felt disappointed but also relieved. She hoped everything wouldn't be awkward and it would all just return back to the way it was before. She could cope with his rejection, with a little time.

She walked through the door and as soon as the door closed behind her, a tear drop traced her cheek.

Maybe, just for today, she could show her disappointment in the privacy of her home…

**xxxxxx**

**Icy-cool:**

_You'll never guess what happened today._

**Salamander:**

_What? You finally discovered that you're gay?_

**Icy-cool:**

_Watch yourself Natsu!_

**Salamander:**

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, ice for brains. What happened today?_

**Icy-cool:**

_Lucy…she confessed to me today._

**Salamander:**

_Confessed what? That she was afraid that you were going to do something indecent to her like I said you would?_

**Icy-cool:**

_Dammit you Tabasco freak! Be serious for a moment! She confessed that she had feelings for me._

**Salamander:**

_Why would she do that? Why would Lucy like a pervert like you? _

**Icy-cool:**

_I don't know, it was caused by jealousy or something. Anyway, I turned her down._

**Salamander:**

_Why would you do that!? You broke her heart! You probably upset her! How selfish can you get!_

**Icy-cool:**

_What was I supposed to do? Just say, "Sure! I don't feel that way about you but why not? You're a fine piece of ass so I can make this work!" You know I can't do that!_

**Salamander:**

_Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow._

**Icy-cool:**

_Oi Natsu! What's your problem anyway?_

_**Salamander has logged off…**_

Natsu placed his phone on his bedside table and scowled. He knew Gray wasn't in the wrong here. He only did what was right by Lucy. But that didn't mean that he could be any less angry at the bastard for making Lucy sad.

He balled his hand into a fist and aimed it at a wall.

That asshole!

He gritted his teeth and slowly tried to ease his temper. Once he had calmed down he stared at his phone, wondering if he shouldn't maybe call her to see if she was alright. But then would she be angry that he knew? And what would he say to her that wouldn't make everything worse?

He decided to drop the idea completely. Instead he sat on his bed, his back leaning against the wall. His one leg was folded in front of his body and the other lay flat. He propped his elbow on the lifted knee and lay his head to rest on it. He stared grimly at the shadows engulfing his body.

"_Gray, huh?"_ he thought to himself. It was an obvious choice, since Gray was who everyone wanted. His cool, laid back demeanour along with his looks would have girls swooning in an instant. Natsu didn't really understand why, he had no idea how the female mind worked. He just knew what they wanted.

He shifted his attention to his window and peered at the night sky. It was a beautiful evening, with a clear sky, allowing all the stars to come out and shine brilliantly. He felt a sharp pain in his heart. Stars always reminded him of her. She was as radiant like a star, but could outshine any of them.

That was his beloved Lucy…

_**A/N: **_**Pheeeew. So what did you guys think? I wrote this after my own experience of being rejected. I wrote it exactly as how it happened. Except I had to change a couple things due to the characters personality (obviously) but I think it turned out well. I'm quite pleased :D**

**Please leaves me a lil review? Thank you!**

**Love Toonfanatic5**


End file.
